(a) Field
The invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly, to a power supply configured to regulate a line current and sense an output current.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A reference value should be set to regulate a line current. However, a conventional line current regulation method is performed under an open-loop condition, and it is difficult to set the reference value.
Information regarding an output current is required to regulate an output current. A resistor or a subsidiary coil is used to obtain the information.